This invention relates to a collapsible handle device applicable, for example, to a bicycle.
A generic inflator having a collapsible handle device available in the market is made for easy packing in a small volume to thus facilitate storing or carrying when it is not in use, or extending it for hand operation if desired.
Referring to a conventional inflator having a collapsible handle device shown in FIG. 5, one end of a shaft lever (B) of an air cylinder (A) is pivotally jointed to a grip (D) through a shaft pin (C). In a lateral wall of the grip (D), a channel (D1) having its width larger than the shaft lever (B)""s diameter and penetrating only one end of the grip (D) is formed. When the inflator is not in use, a user may turn the grip (D) relatively to the shaft lever (B) to permit the latter to go passing the channel (D1) for being stored inside the grip (D). And further, the user may also make the grip (D) and the air cylinder (A) stand in a straight line such that he can store or carry the inflator by this way, or he may grasp the grip and move it axially so that the piston in the air cylinder (A) would pump the inside air out. However, the operation in this way can merely squeeze an insufficient quantity of air into a bicycle""s tire due to the shortened stroke of the shaft lever (B) and accordingly the reduced volume inside the air cylinder caused by the limitation of the bottom end (D2) of the grip (D). Therefore, a user is likely to draw the shaft lever (B) and grip (D) out and bend the grip (D) perpendicularly to form an L character with the shaft lever (B) to remove the limitation on the shaft lever (B)""s stroke to hence make full use of the volume of the air cylinder. Nevertheless, the L-shape operation is rather tough because of the application of a force moment involved.
The primary objective of this invention is to eliminate the drawback that the volume efficiency of a conventional collapsible handle device for an inflator is reduced when a grip and an air cylinder are aligned in a straight line.
Another objective of this invention is to eliminate the drawback that the operability of a conventional collapsible handle device for an inflator is deteriorated when a grip is extended to form an L-character with a shaft lever.
Yet another objective of this invention is to eliminate the drawback that the volume of a conventional collapsible handle device for an inflator is not minimized when a grip thereof is collapsed.
In order to realize abovesaid objectives, the collapsible handle device for the inflator of this invention is accomplished by forming a channel penetrating both ends of a grip in a lateral wall thereof; and pivotally jointing a rotation body at one end of a shaft lever with one end of the grip so that an air cylinder could be inserted in the grip through one end thereof for reducing the volume of the entire inflator. Also the air cylinder could be drawn out of the grip, and then turned 180xc2x0 to form a straight line with the shaft lever to thereby enable a user to hold the air cylinder with one band and operate the shaft lever axially with the other so that air is pumped out through an air vent without reducing the volume efficiency of the air cylinder.
In addition, an annular flange and a corresponding annular groove is formed on the air cylinder and the grip, respectively, to serve as a sleeve-jointing structure for better positioning the air cylinder in the grip.
When compared with a conventional collapsible handle device for an inflator, this invention shall not reduce the volume efficiency when the grip and the shaft lever are extended to stand in a straight line for inflating operation, and furthermore it is much easier to operate, and reducible to a minimum volume for easy carrying and storing.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be fully described below with reference to the annexed drawings.